The United States Department of Defense issues a United States Uniformed Services Privilege and Identification Card (commonly referred to as a U.S. Military ID) to members of the Armed Forces and some members of their families. The modern U.S. military ID is called a Common Access Card (“CAC”), which contains smartcard features and may be used with specialized card readers for automatic access to certain areas. These cards (collectively referred to herein as “CAC”) are used to control access to military bases, base exchanges, commissaries, and Morale Welfare and Recreation facilities. Once inside, personnel may purchase goods and services. Personnel may be required to show their CAC at the point of sale to confirm their eligibility to conduct purchases. The personnel may then initiate a transaction with a standard credit card. However, some transactions may be improperly denied as potentially fraudulent transactions, particularly for new facilities in remote areas which may not have had the opportunity to be established with a transaction account issuer.